Bloody wonder
by dattestakida
Summary: Lucy is a ordinary girl who has a job at a pie shop for the summer. One day she finds herself drawn to the mysterious Benjamin Barker. But is he really just a barbers aprentis? Or is he more than that? Vamp story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody. I am sorry that I not have update for such a long time. But the reason for that is that I did not feel confident on the story that I was writing. But now I am back. I will continue on the story that I began whit. But whit small changes (or kind of big). I hope you will enjoy this story. **_

_**Reviews are gold :) **_

* * *

_**Bloody wonder.**_

The good smell of meat pies sneaked out to the satisfied customers who sat comfortably reclined after a good taste of the pies. Almost every male customers talked about the cute Lucy todd who summer worked here. Lucy could hear them where she stood inside the shop. The sixteen year-old Lucy, was kind of a beautiful girl. She had blond, long hair, light brown eyes, plump lips and breast without being exaggerated, and a gentle smile. She could nothing but felt shy about all the good credit she got.

The pie shop where she works is owned by Lucys good friends mother, Catheryn Elwood. Her daughters name was Nellie Elwood, and Lucy and Nelly had known each other since their where child's. But Nelly was not like Lucy at all. Lucy was a gentle girl who always was polite, shy, Careful and suspicious, while Nelly was very forward and liked to go on adventures. Even there outside was different. Nelly had Brown unruly curls to hair and dark, almost black eyes. But she was very beautiful. Even if they had very different looks and thoughts Lucy liked Nelly as a sister. They always had and have good times together.

After a while Nelly came in to the shop after giving anoter customer a well done pie. Lucy looked at her best friend whit cute eyes"Please,

"Nellie. Can't I quit the job a bit earlier today? I must get ready to judge Turpins banquet." Lucy said not all to happy.

"Has he invited you again? He will not back off huh? "asked Nellie Elwood who just turned seventeen and hide a brown tress behind her ears.

"No he won't, it makes me so tired. I hate to be near him. But if I don´t, he will never leave me alone.

"Ok, let me ask mom to come and take care of everything here, then I can follow you home and help you with what to wear and so on" she smiled.

"No, I'll have to go with dad to a barber first. But you can come over after we have been there. You can come about an hoer or two." And so she went out through the wooden door.

Lucy's father meets her in the car outside the store.

"Thank you for follow me baby. I do not want to cut off my beard, but your mom insists. I say that a beard dose the man, bus she won listen."

Lucy smiled as she sat herself comfortable in the car.

"Hehe, I think mom is right. That beard you have is a little too much. "She laughed while the car began to move.

Lucys dad was a boss at London's most biggest company and a respected man for almost all the people of London. Almost everyone knew his name, Andre Todd. He had a red, short and messy hair, big blue eyes and a sharp nose. The beard was so long it reach his his bellybutton.

After a while, Lucy saw the house of the barber as her father often went to when he had not decided to let the beard grow. Mr. Sweeney Darkes barbershop it stands on a billboard outside the house whit big text. When they came in to the shop they were met by an unusually young and handsome man, a man you didn´t expect to see as a barber. He had a slicked back, black hair, Pale skin and darkbrown eyes.

The salon was not what you expected eather. Only one chair it was, and strangely enough, Lucy did not find any mirrors at all in the room.

"How can he show his customers what he has done if there is no mirrors?" She thougt.

"Oh, Mr. And little Mrs. Todd. What fun to see you here, I may say it was a while ago my friend "Sweeney said, and followed Lucy´s father to the chair.

"Yes, it's my wife. She wants me to be shaved. "Lamented her father for Sweeney. "Heh, yes, wife's need also to have something to say about things. That's why I never get married?" Laughed Sweeney while he was preparing his razors.  
Suddenly there were heard footsteps upstairs. After a while a young guy, who looked to be as old as Lucy come from the stairs.

Lucys heart was about to stop. He was the most beautiful boy she ever seen. He had warm, brown eyes. A too perfect skin and brown, curly hair whit a almost V shaped bangs.

"Well, I did not know you had a young Mr. Darke" Said Andre surprised.

"No, he's just my apprentice. But he lives here. Have no family the poor thing. Decided to take care of him when I saw him at the workhouse. "Almost whispered Sweeney with a slight air of irritation.

"Boy, do you not introduce yourself?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Benjamin. Benjamin Barker. "He said with such a sweet voice that Lucy almost had to ask him to say more, but she stopped herself just in time.

"Now it is Benjamin Darke ofcourse. While you are down here, you can help me to sweep up the hair." Sweeney said whit a quite harsh voice

"Yes, master." Benjamin sighed and took a brush in the corner and began to sweep up hair.  
Lucy wondered why she was drawn to Benjamin. She did not even know him. But his voice made her shiver and he looked so damn good. He looked like something in a dream.  
After what seemed like only a minute or so, her father was finished and thanked Sweeney for the great job.

Once in the car, her father looked at her.

"Did you know that Mr. Sweeney had an apprentice? He must be new. I have never seen the boy before."

"Hu? No, Daddy, I did not know. "Lucy sighed dreamily.

As promised, Nelly came as fast as she could.

"You have to be very beautiful you know. If you want the judge to see you." Nellie said whit a anoying smile.

"You know I don´t like him. He is so annoying."

"I know, that's why it is so fun to tease you"Nelly smiled.

"Can't you follow me Nelly. Please Sweet you. Then I don´t need to be along" Begged Lucy.

"Oh, well well. If you want that so…" Nellie said and helped Lucy on whit a white, long dress whit many layer fabric. After that she put up Lucy's hair in a ponytail and then little makeup.

"So, now you lock beautiful, as if you wherey to go to a wedding. And if I have to come whit you I have to put on a nice dress too you know."

"Here dear, you can lend one of mine." Lucy said and hand over a night blue dress made of silk to Nellie.

"Thanks, you´re a sweetheart." Nellie smiled and went to the toilet to put on the beautiful dress. When she was finished she went back to Lucys room and showed the dress for her.

"You lock so nice my friend. Fits you better than it does on me."

"Oh, aren´t you a sweetheart" Nellie laughed and actually felt happy to go to the banquet. It wasn't often that kinds of fun things happened for her.

The two girls came down the stairs and in to the kitchen where Lucys mother and father sat.

"Oh, look at you girls. So adult you bout lock in that dresses." Sad Lucys mother.

"Thanks mum." Lucy smiled.

"Do a good impression on the judge now my daughter. He is a good catch." Said Mr. Todd with a smile.

"Dad, he is twenty years old!"

"Ye, so what?"

Lucy didn't even bother to answer her father's comment. She said to Nellie that they should go now so they wouldn't be late for the party.

"Wait, I can drive you there" Mr Todd smiled at them.

"No dad, we walk." Lucy sighed and went out into the chilly night.

Outside the wind blew cold .

"It´s cold outside, isn´t it. And it's supposed to be summer now hu?" Nellie laughed and shivering.

"Yes, but it´s not long to the judge hous. We can walk"

"Yes, but it would be better if we had taken you´re father´s offer to bring us there by car."

"Eh, you have legs you know. Use them!" Lucy almost scream of frustrasion.

"Yes yes, you don´t have to be angry you know."

"Sorry Nellie. It´s just that I don´t want to go to his banquet, I hate him. He gives me shivers. And not the good kind."

"I know dear, but you can handle him." She sad cherry as the judges big mansion grew bigger and bigger for every step.


	2. Chapter 2 The banquet

**Hello everyone, I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer newestnightmare :) Hope she will enjoy this chapter :) And of cores I hope that all you others who read this will enjoy it to :) **

**(remember to review. I love when you do :) )**

* * *

Lucy felt sick. She absolutely did not want to be here, but now it was too late. The mansion was there, right in front of her. A big guard stood in the way when they tried to go in.

"Sorry misses, I need to ask you about your names." the guard commanded.

"My name is Lucy Todd, and this is Nellie Elwood." Lucy said with a bored voice.

"Oh, yes, the judge has expected you." The guard smiled and let them in.

The decoration inside was so magnificent. Lucy felt like she had come to the most beautiful of palace. A big chandelier hung in the middle of the room, and everywhere she looked there was people who talked to each other and danced. Suddenly Lucy shivered, because there, in the corner, Benjamin stood and looked like an angel, whit his black suit. Nelly followed Lucys gaze and stiffened when her eyes met Benjamin.

"L...lu. Come. Let us go and take a drink" Nellie tried to drag Lucy with her.

"Nell, it is him I talked about back in my house" Lucy smiled.

"Huh, the barbers apprentice?" She asked confused.

"Yes, him. Come with me and say hello" Lucy said without taking her eyes of him.

"Lu, stop looking at him like that, you are embarrassing. And what if he sees you?"

"I will go and talk to him" Lucy said and began to move towards him.

"No, please Lu..." But it was to late. She had already began to approach him.

**Nellies pow **

I was angry at myself. I should have stopped her with greater effort, Now she soon would be in his mercy, and I could nothing do without drawing attention to myself and him. But even I had felt that mysterious drawing to him.

"He is so beautiful" I thought. But of course he was, they all where. But If he dared to do anything to her, I would not hesitate to do what I had to do.

**Lucys Pow **

I had not come half way to him when he turned his head towards me, as If he heard me come before I even made my presence seen.

"Hi again Miss Todd." He said to me with his beautiful and soft voice.

"H...hi Mr Darke. How good to see you again." I smiled and blushed.

He looked at me strangely. Of course he did, I acted odd. I did not even know this guy, and I already blushed in front of him.

"call me Barker, I do not want to have my masters name." He said with an odd expression on his pale face.

"Oh, sorry Mr Barker." Once again I blushed.

"What do you want Lucy?" he asked me with a kind of hateful voice.

"S...sorry, it is just that I did not thought that you knew judge Turpin" I said to change subject.

"Oh, I know him alright. We are...good friends."

He looked like the sentence made him wanna puke.

"How do you feel Mr barker?" I asked concerned.

"I´l be fine. Have you not anything else to do?" I tried not to look too humiliated of his hurting words.

"Sorry, it's just that, you are kind of the only one I have at least met once. I do not know any other person here. Well, except Nellie. But she is acting so strange all of a sudden." I said, But Benjamin did not seem to care a bit of what I talked about.

"So why did you came here at the first place?" He asked bored.

"Well, It is Turpin. He don't want to stop bothering me alone. Ever since we met he never stops flirting and follow me."

"Is that so" Was all he said.

"Well, would you care to dance with me?" I asked hopefully, but suddenly Benjamin began to get a stressful and tormented face.

"I am sorry Miss Todd. But I really have to go now." Was the only thing he said before he, with big and very fast steps began to go to the door who would lead him to the mansion garden.

Suddenly I felt alone. Now nothing was gonna stop the judge to approach me and ask me for a dance. And as if he had read my minds, He suddenly came in front of me with his brown, thick hair, ,tiny dark brown eyes and dull, brown costume and asked the question I truly not wanted from him. I had good manners, so of course I did not say no to him. He led me to the dance floor and started to hold me on my hips and move along to the music.

"You look more beautiful then ever tonight my Lucy" He said with a disgusting smile on his face. I did not answer him, nor did I try to talk to him at all during the dance. But he continued under the whole dance to make flirty comments which made me feel uncomfortable.

After the dance I ran away as fast as I could to the safety Nellie could give me. But then I saw her in the arms of a pretty fat boy about our age.

"Nelly" I screamed out to her over the loud music.

"Oh, hello love, This is Mr Albert Lovett. He and I are about to leave here and go to my mothers pie shop for some pies, are you with us?" She asked me.

"No thanks, I do not have the appetite right now. I think I'm just going home." I said and left without giving Nellie a chance to answer."

I went out to the chilly night and shivered. I did not like to walk alone at this hour, it was too dark for me too feel safe. And everywhere I walked I imagined I saw Turpins shadow everywhere. When I was close to my home I began to run and did not felt safe before I closed the door to my house after me.

Benjamins POW

I knew that Mr Darke would be mad at me. I had failed big time with the task he had entrusted me with. When I walked along the empty streets, the thought of run away popped into my head. But where should I run, I had no place to go. Mr Darkes power over me was scary.

I tried to sneak into the house without drawing attention to me, but of course that did not helped. His face met me the second I closed the door.

"So, how did it go" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"Well, I could not do it. First it was that Todd girl and then..."

"What! Did you let a girl stand in the way from your mission?" He screamed at me before I even had the chance to explain my self.

"Well, it is not all like that" I tried, but Darke would not listen.

"I think you have become weak Benjamin." He said and smiled an evil smile at me.

"No, I have not!" I screamed.

"How is it than, that Miss Lucy Todd, stopped you from doing your job?" He said with a dangerous glance in his eyes.

"Well, she began to talk to me, and then I..." Once again he interrupted me.

"Wait! What did she do on the banquet anyway?"

"Well, I would think that she knows the judge" I said with a sarcasm in my voice.

"Hum... this change everything. We can not risk that she interrupt us again." Once again he got that evil smile.

"What do you mean master?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer.

"That she has to be killed of course" He replied.

"Let me do it then master!" I said with a determined voice.

"Eh, forget it, I do not trust that you have the guts to do it" He said.

"Trust me master, I will kill that Lucy Todd!" I smiled.

* * *

**Maby this chapter was too short. I will trye to make the next one longer. **


	3. Chapter 3 The dream?

**So, here it is, the 3 chapter, Enjoy :) **

**(Pleas review, it makes me happy if you do) **

* * *

**Benjamins POW**

I felt so angry, how dared Mr Darke say that I am weak.

"I will show him!" I thought while lying in my bed and boil of anger. "I will show him that I am not weak. And I will kill Lucy to prove it!" I smiled an evil smile while thinking of the pleasure it would give me.

**Lucys dream**

I ran as fast as I could, without even knowing what I ran from. I could hear the sound of something leathery flying over me. I wanted to scream, but no sound came from my lips. When I looked up I saw a dark human shaped shadow flying over me.

I continue to run into an alley, but it led to a dead end. I turned around and saw Turpins face look at me.

"Oh , Mr Turpin, it's only you. Did you see a shadow somewhere?" I asked, but instead of answer me, he opened hes mouth and showed me four sharp teeth. I began to scream, but I could not run away anymore, I was trapped. With inhuman speed he approach me and sank hes teeth into my neck.

**End of dream**

I scream high and felt on my throat, but soon I realized that it only was a dream I had had. My dad ran into my room with a scared face.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked me softly.

"Yes, it was only a dream." I said, trying to calm him.

"What did you dream about, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No thanks, it was nothing important, you can go to bed again." He kissed me on the forehead before he walked out from my room.

I stayed in the bed for awhile, but when I realized that I could not sleep again for the time being, I went up and began to making my breakfast. I put on the butter on the bread and started to eat it while I put on my heaven blue dress with a white rope on the waist as I tied to a hard knot.

When I was done with all the things people do in the morning, I began to reading a book. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. My dad still slept so I had to answer it.

When i opened the door, the man I least expected stood before me.

"Hi miss Todd, How are you?" Benjamin asked with a happy tone.

"I am fine thanks, but what are you doing here all of a sudden?" I asked with a tone that could not be mistaken for pure happiness.

"Well, I felt bad for my behavior last night, I would hope you could let me make it up to you by follow me to a nearby cafe?"

"Am I still dreaming!" I thought to myself. But it was not a dream, he stood here, in my doorway, and asked me to follow him out.

"Y...yes, I follow you." I smiled and followed him out in the gray and dull whether.

Everywhere there was cars, horses and the big carriage they was pulling and sellers who always try to convince people to buy there things. I felt so happy with Benjamin at my side.

Inside the cafe it was cosy with its white sofas and oak tables.

"How beautiful it is in here!" I smiled.

"Yes it is, so, what do you want to have?" He asked and pulled his hand over the glass plate

where all the sweeties where.

"Hum...well, I want a donut" I said and let the smell of all the sweets take me with joy.

"One donut please." he smiled at the cashier who blushed a little and started to put the donut on a plate.

"But, you then Benjamin? Why are you not taking anything?" I asked confused.

"Well, I am not so hungry right now." he responded and picked a seat for us.

The donut tasted wonderful, and Benjamin was a fun person to be with. But he darkened everytime i started to asking him about his life or other subjects like that. I learned that the first time i asked him that kind of question.

"So, how long have you worked with Mr Darke?" was the question I asked.

"Hum... well, a long time." Even if it was not such a good respond, i leved it alone because i saw his eyes get mad and darker.

We talked for awhile and laughed a lot. When we was done he followed me home and kissed my hand to god buy.

"Will i see you again?" I asked hopeful

"Yes, if that is what you want" He smiled and went away.

When the night was upon us, my dad sat on the side of my bed with a gentle smile on his face.

"Where did you go today this morning?" he asked me curiously

. "I was with a friend of mine" I smiled to him.

"Who, Nellie?" He asked.

"No dad, Benjamin Barker, you know, the barbers apprentice." I said.

"Why was you with him?" My dad sounded a little alarmed.

"Take it easy dad, he was at the judge banquet, and we started to talk a little, and now we just have had a great time, do not worry." I tried to calm him down.

"Okay my pet, whatever makes you happy, your happiness is the most valuable for me" He smiled and kissed me goodnight before walking out from my room.

I let my eyes open and felt confused.

"Where am I?" I thought while standing in the chilly night with only my thin nightdress on me. But when my mind had cleared I recognized where I where. I was in front of Mr Sweeney Darkes shop.

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself and felt scared.

Suddenly a pale face looked out at me from the windows.

"What on earth are you doing here Lucy?" Benjamins voice asked.

"I...i do not know, I just woke up here!" I said while panic began to pierce my breast.

"If you want I can walk you home. It is too dark to walk alone now" he said and closed the window and began to walk out to me.

"He is an angel" I smiled when I thought about his kindness, so different from the banquet.

He walked with me all the way back to my home.

"Thank you Ben, I am most grateful" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

**Benjamins POW **

Now was my chance, now I could kill her with no one notice. I widened my eyes a little bit and let her drown in it. Very soon she went all stiff and could no longer move, and then she fell to the ground with closed eyes. I picked her up in my embrace and made me ready to dig my teeth into her beautiful neck.

* * *

**So, that is all from this chapter. I have to tell you all that the next chapter is going to take a little bit longer. I have to focus on my script that I am doing on my school. But I have already began it, so when it is all done, I am going to continue with the next chapter. **

**So please, keep out for more chapters ;) **


	4. AN

**Hi, I am so sorry that I take so much time whit this chapter, but it is much In school right now, So gotta focus on that, but I will not stop writing I promise. I have already begun a little whit the newest chapter, and I hop I can put it up soon, but as I said, even if I do, the next chapter will take kind of long time too because of school.**

**To newestnightmare: I am so happy that you seem to like my story :) Your reviews make me so happy, and I hope you will continue to follow my story ;) **


End file.
